


Why Mortal Kombat is rated M, and most other fighting games aren't

by YMPPBGH33



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), King of Fighters, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Street Fighter
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMPPBGH33/pseuds/YMPPBGH33
Summary: Some sexy girls from various fighting games find themselves in Kotal Khan's court, and they learn Outworld is nothing like they've ever seen before. They probably won't be getting out.
Kudos: 6





	Why Mortal Kombat is rated M, and most other fighting games aren't

Kotal Khan, grand Emperor of Outworld, wasn’t in a good mood. This was painfully obvious to Cassie and Takeda, summoned and arrived by portal on short notice to answer the enraged emperor. When they arrived in the main meeting hall, the Osh-Tekk was tense, even by Outworld standards and they braced to receive the brunt of it. They ignored a group of assembled servants, pushing past them to reach Kotal’s seat, who immediately stood up upon seeing the two.

  
“So, this is Earthrealm’s new strategy then? Sending in strike forces to spy on my realm, clearly violating our latest treaty? Did you think I would not find out?!” the sun warrior roared at the teenagers, slamming his Macuahuitl threateningly into the ground.  
  
  
“Whoa, chill out man,” Cassie raised her hands, clearly meaning no harm. “Back up, I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”  
  
  
“Ditto,” Takeda agreed. “We’ve got enough on our plate right now, dealing with the aftermath of the Shinnok business.”  
  
  
“Lairs. So you’re telling me you have no idea who _they_ are?” Kotal accused sternly, gesturing towards the servants Cassie and Takeda had ignored earlier.   
  
  
They turned and to their surprise, the group weren’t Outworld servants at all, but rather a half-dozen women, all Earthrealm humans of various dress and nationality. Though few looked physically intimidating, both fighters knew looks could be very deceiving. Cassie squinted, trying to recognize any of them, but they were completely foreign to her.   
  
  
“Uh yeah, I have no idea who they are,” Cassie admitted. “It’s no trick, I swear. Where did you find them?”  
  
  
“Various portals opened in the desert and Reptile sniffed them out immediately. Do you have any proof for me they aren’t Earthrealm agents?” Kotal quieted down slightly, more willing to negotiate. He knew Cassie and Takeda well from the Shinnok incident and while he wasn’t going to just trust them blindly, he at least knew they were honest. “I believe you when you say you have no knowledge of them, but perhaps your own superiors are leaving you in the dark.”  
  
  
Takeda interrupted, turning around with his finger on his temple. “They’re humans, so I can read them. They’re all confused or angry, and mostly confused at that. It’s someone else’s doing, they definitely weren’t sent here by choice.”  
  
  
“Well, they’re not with SF, I can tell you that much. A few of them look like ninjas, are you sure Hanzo isn’t up to anything fishy?” Cassie inquired. “He does tend to keep his secrets.”  
  
  
“Trust me, I’m _very_ familiar with every female ninja in both the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu,” Takeda smirked. “They’re not ours.”  
  
  
“Hmmm, well, you’ll forgive me if I can’t just take you two at your word when Outworld’s security is at stake,” Kotal said. “They will remain here, and I’m sure you won’t object to their treatment, if they are truly not your agents...”  
  
  
Cassie and Takeda looked at each other in confusion, not understanding Kotal’s ominous words. The Osh-Tekk emperor gestured towards the shadows. “Reptile,” he commanded. “Let them in.”  
  
  
The shadows behind the throne shimmered causing the two Earthrealmers to jump in surprise. The chameleon fighter reappeared in the hall and opened a large door. In walked a horde of Outworld’s more monstrous tribes: Shokans, Centaurians, Oni, and more. Each huge, hulking, and Cassie instantly turned red upon realizing, naked. Their huge cocks, each easily the size of a human forearm hung loosely, and as they began grabbing at the human women and ripping off their clothes, it became obvious what Kotal intended. “These minority races are ever-restless here in Outworld. They are in constant contention with the Tarkatan majority,” he spoke calmly, as if he wasn’t facilitating a massive monster rape orgy. “I do have to provide with them with preferential treatment in some areas to keep them happy. It would appear Earthrealm has sent me an opportunity for just that.”   
  
  
Cassie turned to Takeda in horror, but incredibly, the young ninja seemed almost bored. He ignored her and turned to Kotal. “I’m not here to tell you how to run your empire, Kotal. Do with them as you wish. I guess we’re done here?” Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Cassie by the arm and led her out, the blond woman too stunned to even protest.   
  
  
“What are you doing?!” Cassie hissed as Takeda practically dragged her outside.   
  
  
“Look around you,” Takeda replied calmly. “You’ve seen the kind of society Outworld is. If Kotal really believes those women are spies and we try too hard to get them back, then as far as Kotal’s concerned the Earthrealm-Outworld treaty’s off. And that puts us right in the middle of enemy territory, and Earthrealm in the middle of another war we can’t afford.”  
  
  
“So your solution is just to leave a dozen innocent humans to be raped by Outworld monsters?!” Cassie demanded.  
  
  
“Hey, if you have a better plan, I’m all ears. But you have to realize the situation we’re in,” he shook his head, before putting a finger to his temple again and turning back towards the door. “Plus, if I’m reading this right,” he grinned wolfishly. “They’re not all having a bad time right now.  
  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  
Ivy Valentine wasn’t just not having a bad time, she was having the greatest time of her life. A pair of Oni Warlords had set their sights on her immediately and she found herself riding the biggest cock she’d ever seen, gouging out her pussy, while a second slid between her massive tits. A slut like her just couldn’t help but get off on being raped by monsters. And the Oni definitely qualified, their massive hands more than capable of wrapping all the way around her thin arms and legs, even around her slim waist. Dimly, she realized the way they pulled and pushed her back and forth, they could easily rip her literally in half by just exerting little too much force in either direction.   
  
  
The thought only made her wetter as she enjoyed the rough fucking forced on her. She wasn’t so much riding the Oni under her as much as he was keeping his hands tight around her waist and slamming her up and down on top of him. His massive member stretched her puffy cunt so much further than anything else she’d ever experienced, the bulging cockhead easily kissing the tip of her cervix, filling her up so incredibly full with each hard thrust. Ivy’s big, juicy ass bounced and jiggled madly as her body was used as little more than a piece of meat. Any hints of resistance deep in her consciousnesses melted as the Oni impaled her so much deeper and better than any man could even hope to, filling her with the most incredible pleasure of her life.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the second Oni took full advantage of her barely covered tits, grabbing them roughly in both hands, fondling the soft, pillowy titflesh with all the cruelty and carelessness of a monster that was about to take what he wanted from the frail human woman regardless of what she wanted. Luckily for Ivy, nothing gave her greater pleasures than gigantic cocks demolishing her every hole and orifice. And her seemingly-bottomless cleavage certainly counted as such. She tilted her head down, messily kissing the dirty cockhead with every thrust. She periodically pooled a large glob of warm saliva and spat into her cleavage, lubing herself to be the best cocksleeve possible. The dirty, messy titfuck was Ivy’s favourite technique; she loved seeing men’s faces contort in perverse pleasure as she practically sucked their life essences and semen directly from their cocks into the inescapable black hole of her cleavage. As the Oni continued, picking up the pace and forcing himself harder against her, Ivy’s nose filled with the musky scent of unwashed pubes. The disgusting scents emaciating from him only aroused her further, she wanted his dirty, unwashed cock in her throat so badly. She wanted to be used like a dirty rag, not just for jizz.   
  
  
“Fuuuuuccckkkk...” she moaned throatily. “You boys are just so fucking good...” She drooled like an empty-headed harlot as she was fucked, her body defiled by disfigured creatures. She was past shame at this point, her hands slipping down to her holes, on hand rubbing her clit desperately, the other fingering her asshole. Ivy loved sex, hard rough sex, primal fucking with a large number of men at the same time, preferably. Otherwise, she’d laid with dogs, horses, anything with big cocks that would fill her up. But these monsters made her feel in ways she’d never dreamed before, their savagery, uncaring roughness that they fucked her with, no human man could ever compete.  
  
  
Ivy’s clothes didn’t hide much, but even what little modesty she kept was ripped away quite literally as rough hands grabbed at and tore to shreds her leggings and thong. Her lusty, creamy legs revealed in all their glory, they rubbed roughly against the ground and the Oni under her. She was very quickly losing her mind in all the depraved fucking, and her moans of unrelenting pleasure bubbled up louder and deeper as the Oni continued to abuse her. She loved the sensations of powerlessness; the Oni could literally break her in half if they wanted, just by squeezing her a little tighter, and her slippery cunt dripped at the depraved thought.  
  
  
“Yesssss, YESSS!” she screamed as her first climax overwhelmed her, limbs spasming, body shaking as she came hard around the Oni’s bitch-breakers. “OH FUCK YES!” she wailed in her thick, aristocratic accent, almost humorous considering the circumstances. Girl juices gushed from her swollen pussy lips as her climax petered out. “Ohhhhhhhh, you’re all so gooood,” her eyes rolling into the back of her head, just unable to comprehend the mind-blowing sex being given to her by the Outworld monsters.   
  
  
The Oni, too, were not far from climax. The cock nested in her bottomless cleavage shot off first, hot, stinking monster cum shot upwards onto her face and hair, a mess of cum spattering all over Ivy’s face, much to her delight. She licked some of it right up, swallowing the salty seed, practically retching at the morbid taste. “Ohhhhh, that’s it, cum on my face! Hughghhnnnn, cover me with your _disgusting_ semen! Make me your bitch!”   
  
  
Encouraged, the other Oni took his turn as well, hilting himself utterly balls-deep inside Ivy’s welcoming cunt, cock spasming as he dumped her first creampie of the day directly into her womb. Ivy moaned like a well-practised whore as thick cum painted her walls a creamy white, the scorching heat filling her core and warming up her insides. “Yessss! So much, so much cum! More, MORE!” she howled, clearly not content with simply two loads in and on her. Ivy’s mind blanked out for nothing but cock and cum, and she was going to get it. The last few shots of jizz dripped onto her face and leaked from her cunt, and before Ivy could get her bearings, more Oni stepped up to replace their spent brothers, cocks at the ready.  
  
  
“Mmmmmm,” Ivy moaned, making a show of licking up the excess semen off her chin. She bent over, reaching back to spread her buttcheeks and wiggling her gorgeous ass. “Come on, boys... come fuck me properly... I’ve still got a spare hole...”  
  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
  
Kasumi and Marie Rose were definitely not having as good a time though. Not yet, anyhow. To stunned by fear to run away, not that there was anywhere to run to, their dresses and panties torn aside, baring their nethers to the lecherous gaze of their Shokan assailants . Both were picked up entirely off the ground by the Shokan, who utilized their four beastly arms well, grabbing each teenager by the limbs, completely removing any ability to move aside from their necks. Without warning, both were impaled on their respective captors’ cock-pillars, much for their small bodies and nearly rearranging their insides in the process.  
  
  
“NOOOOOOOOO!” Kasumi tilted her head up towards the sky and shrieked at the top of her lungs. “ARUGHGHHHH, puh-please, no, noo mor-FUCKKK!”  
  
  
The small Japanese girl simply wasn’t built for taking such giant cocks as she felt her formerly tight virgin pussy stretch far beyond imagination as she was bred. The fat cockhead, easily bigger than her clenched fist pounded her insides and send the worst shocks of pain up her spine that she’d ever experienced. Getting punched into unconsciousness, beaten black and blue in tournaments was nothing compared to the torment she was experiencing now. Her screams, loud and enthusiastic at first, gave way to quite sobs and muted crying as she realized the Shokan wasn’t going to stop. Her panicked but feeble attempts to escape from the Shokan’s iron grip simply weakened her, the pain and shock of being so roughly raped destroying the rest of her stamina, and Kasumi found herself too tired to resist much more. Her neck hung limp and only small whimpers of pain escaped her lips.   
  
  
She’d had sex before, but only with a single boyfriend, who was careful and gentle not to hurt her. Being used like a fleshlight by a giant Shokan was an entirely different experience, compounded by the size and strength difference. Eagle spread in the air, thick hands clamped around her wrists and ankles, she just couldn’t do anything. If the Shokan wanted to, her could simply tear her limb from limb and fuck her limbless, bloody torso if her wanted, and there was nothing Kasumi could do about it. Her head hung lifelessly, long brown hair bouncing up and down as she was used, having already given up any thoughts of escape.   
  
  
It was harder to tell what Marie was thinking, however. She was held much like Kasumi, but upside down. Her Shokan captor instead fucked her throat, huge sweaty balls slapping against her face. The cute Swedish teen was covered in sweat and dirt, her small body, much like her Japanese counterpart, was nothing more than a warm piece of meat to fuck. The Shokan treated her accordingly, plundering her tight mouth without care, leaving her to desperately suck in small breaths of sweet air in between swallowing in inch after inch of disgusting Shokan cock.   
  
  
Marie wasn’t a stranger to sex like Kasumi, having spent a good amount of time in school fucking any boy that would looker her way. She was intimately familiar with various bathroom toilets, spending plenty of time with her pretty face down and bare ass up. She loved going around to random bars or parties, finding the biggest, drunkest asshole to fuck her senseless, sometimes with a few of his drunk, asshole friends, waking up with a hangover, a black eye, and creampies from a few different men inside her pussy and asshole. But of course, she’d never been lifted off the ground by a four-armed, 400 pound monster and had her skull so utterly fucked before. Her hair hung unkempt and bounced with her head, thrashing back and forth under the lusty skullfuck. She could breath down just enough oxygen to stay conscious, but only just barely. Her head swam as her brain was rearranged by Shokan cock, and her holes began to moisten.  
  
  
 _No no no no, NO!_ Her mind screamed. _I can’t be enjoying this, I can’t! FUCK! Why does it have to be so GOOD?!_  
  
  
Her body couldn’t lie, and soon she ached for more. Evidence of her arousal poured from her sopping pussy and down her abdomen, dripping off her flailing tits. Seeing her surrender, the Shokan adjusted his grip and put his upper two arms around her thin waist, while the lower two arms grabbed Marie’s head, forgoing any control on her limbs at all. With such force easily controlling the Swedish teen’s head, he could slam her face into his crotch directly, shoving his thick cock even deeper, all the way down her throat. Marie’s body was so small and fuckable, the monster’s long shaft could bury itself so far down, it pushed past her lower esophageal sphincter and the cockhead poked out into the empty cavern of her stomach. Not to be empty for long of course. He pounded into her throat with increasing force and speed, Marie forced to screw her eyes shut as his heavy, loaded balls slammed into her face so hard she was seriously wondering if it would break her nose. Rough, heavy fingers squeezed her skull in a maddeningly tight grip, using her skull like a toy. She loved it. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen from having her windpipe clogged up by a foot of Shokan meat, or maybe Marie was just that much of a whore all along. Whatever the case, the desperate, surging pleasure of swallowing way too much cock was breaking her, and Marie’s body quivered in anticipation of what else was in store for her.  
  
  
Using two small, tight teenagers proved to be too good for the Shokan to handle, and they were quickly approaching their climaxes. Kasumi was shaken out of her delirium when she felt the four-armed monster tighten it’s grip, it’s cock expanding and pulsing with heat inside of her. “NOOOO! NOT INSIDE!” she barely had time to scream before the Shokan did just that, the first shots of semen punching into and beginning to fill her womb. The Shokan’s cock was a fire hose inside her, hot, thick cream blasting into her, filling her core with suffocating heat. Her tiny womb filled to the brim almost instantly, with the Shokan still not even close to finishing. Instead, he pulled out and dumped the rest of his seed on smooth chest and belly, tatters of her ripped clothing as well as soft skin defiled with his spunk. Finished, he dumped her unceremoniously on the ground in a messy heap, thick Shokan jizz leaking from her abused hole with every breath.   
  
  
Marie’s captor finished not long after, stretching her tight little throat out even further, pumping his load directly into her stomach. Marie instinctively swallowed best she could, throat muscles flexing, trying to pump the hot Shokan seed deep into her belly. With it going directly into her stomach, past her tongue altogether, she couldn’t taste anything but sweaty Shokan cock, and she loved it. She mentally begged for more and more, for the thick cock inside her to keep pulsing, keep pumping, keep filling her belly up with the monster’s semen. But the tap eventually ran dry, as she desperately tried to such down the last few drops, and Marie was dumped next to her Japanese friend, the two teens laying in a pool of semen, leaking from Marie’s mouth and Kasumi’s pussy. The two girls looked each other in the eye, silently acknowledging that indeed, there would be many more cocks the two would have to endure before the night was through.   
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
Much to her shame, this wasn’t the first time Chun-Li had a thick horsecock between her juicy thighs, but the Centaurian pressing it’s substantial body weight against her as he fucked her dreamy legs was definitely the biggest she’d ever seen. “J-just get on with it,” she muttered.   
  
  
“Beg, whore,” the Centaurian mocked. “Beg for me to fuck your slutty cunt. Beg me to wreck your holes.”  
  
  
“N-never,” she gritted her teeth. “I’ll never d-do something so d-degrading.”  
  
  
“I won’t fuck your pussy until you do,” he chuckled. “In the meantime...” he threatened, spreading her buttcheeks apart and poking his giant cockhead against her puckered asshole. Even through her clothes, the threat was still there. “I’ll find something else to do.”  
  
  
“P-please, don’t,” Chun-Li begged. “H-have mercy, please, I beg you.”  
  
  
“Last chance, slut,” unrelenting, her pressed further into her butt, sparks of pain shooting up her spine as her panties were squeezed in as well, almost like a makeshift condom.  
  
  
“F-fine! P-please...” she stammered, desperately pulling her undergarments aside, baring her glistening hole. “F-fuck my pussy. Fill my little cunt up, impale me with your big, manly horsecock. I want it so badly... impregnate me ... fill me with your cum...”  
  
  
“Very good,” the Centaurian sneered. In one smooth motion, he honoured his bargain and switched holes, and with several hundred pounds of centaur muscle behind it, slammed his entire horsecock deep into Chun-Li welcoming hole. A cock-shaped outline appeared on her abdomen and she nearly blacked out in pain. Her teeth gnashed together, eyes screwed tightly shut as she tried to shoulder the pain. It was so unbearable she lifted her head up and let out an ear-piercing scream. She transitioned to choked sobs as the horse-man fucked her long and hard, pinning her underneath him, taking his time to ensure each thrust was as harsh and deep as possible. Her body so toned and muscular, even though his cock was so unbearably huge, her body quickly adapted and soon was clamping down on him, squeezing his shaft tight like a vise, already attempting to milk him for his cum.   
  
  
The Centaurian fucked her harder and faster, wet claps of flesh ringing out into the air, stiff moans slipping from her throat now that her body recovered from the initial shock and accommodated the gigantic invader. Chun-Li was soon overwhelmed with incredible sensation, the horsecock filling her in ways she couldn’t have even imagined previously. The truth was, she wasn’t afraid of being fucked by the Centaurian, she was more afraid that she would enjoy it. And it seemed her fears were well-founded. Every last nerve, every last sensitive spot inside her walls, the Centaurian was smashing into all of them. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, the gigantic cock driving her into delirious orgasm faster than any sex had managed to do to her in her life. Her cunt practically squelched audibly, such a torrent of juices pouring from her sex, leaking out and dripping down her leg. Her pussy was well-lubed now, allowing the monster even greater access into her delicate hole. His fat, swollen balls slapped against her legs and ass with each mighty thrust, reminding Chun-Li of the delicious loads he had backed up, driving her crazy with anticipation. The karate hottie screamed mentally, cursing herself for giving up so quickly, just minutes of hard fucking and she was mewing like a slut. But there was no way around it, it was just too good!  
  
  
“YES, OH FUCK!” she howled, head thrashing as the most incredible feelings of her life filled and overwhelmed her. As much shame as she had for her twisted desires, she loved big horsecocks. The martial artist initially worked out on a farm as a way of relaxing, getting away from it all while still doing enough to work to maintain her physical ability. But after stumbling into the stables, curiosity got the better of her. The first night she personally fucked all four stallions, cumming herself delirious all night long with their flared horsecocks. She ended up sneaking out more and more often, as much as she could, performing more and more depraved acts with the beasts, her body and mind ruined by gigantic horsecocks. Now, trapped in a strange land she didn’t recognize, she could at least take solace in that Outworld horsecocks were just as a good to fuck as Earth’s, if not better.   
  
  
Another mind-breaking orgasm tore through her, chaining off the previous one. She came so hard and so frequently from the gigantic cock it was hard to know when one orgasm started and another one ended. Her strong arms long since collapsed from the weight and pressure, her face and chest grinding against the rough ground, turning to mincemeat like her knees. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and drooled messily onto the floor, her face a blank mindless expression of cock-inflicted stupor. Chun-Li came again and again, her raw pussy squelching under the tireless abuse. She’d never be able to come back from this. A hundred men couldn’t make her feel the a single Centaurian could make her feel. She was transitioning from a fan of horsecock to an addict of horsecock, and Outworld’s monsters were happy to feed her addiction.   
  
  
A second Centaurian approached, ready to feel her velvety throat squeeze his horsecock, but Chun-Li had different ideas. “NO! F-FUCK MY ASS INSTEAD! I’M BEGGING YOU, FILL UP MY BUTT!” Surprised at how quickly the humans had turned into screaming whores, it took a second for the two beasts to line up their cocks with their respective holes, before slamming home in one smooth motion. Chun-Li, her body ruined, her holes gaping wide from twin horsecocks, was in a state nothing short of ecstasy. Her body loved being filled by two giant horsecocks, thick pillars of meat destroying her holes, stretching her more than any had ever been filled. The Centaurian knew when it came to raping lesser whores, double penetration was a surefire way to end up fucking a corpse. But Chun-Li was anything but lesser, a physically perfect woman with a body that could handle even the most vicious of Outworld’s rapists. In fact, she got off on it, feeling her muscular form taking them on at the same time, enjoying the monstrous cocks that would fuck lesser women to death driving her mad with hazy pleasure. Their bitch-breakers, not just named such, actually capable of breaking women, she could handle. She would fuck them just as hard as they fucked her, bringing her to sweet orgasmic release again and again, loving every inch of the many inches of horsecock they plunged into her.   
  
  
“Yes, yes! Oh, I love your BIG FUCKING HORSECOCKS!” Chun-Li moaned like a whore as the Centaurian hammered away into her relentlessly. “F-fuck! Fuck me more!” She’d started out the night reluctantly accepting there was no way out without getting fucked, but now lust had overcome her and she wanted nothing else. She was more full than she ever could have imagined, two gigantic horsecocks destroying her ass and her pussy at the same time. “G-give it to me! Make me your mare! Breed meeeee!” she begged for them to cum inside her, knock her up with baby Centaurians, ruin her womb with their bastard semen.   
  
  
With how tight and vicious her holes were in their milking, it was only a matter of time before Chun-Li got exactly what she wanted. The Centaurians roared as they came inside her, thick torrents of hot semen splashing deep into her holes. Whatever feelings of fullness Chun-Li had before this was literally swept away as her body, unable to handle the sheer volume of cum, began bloating up slightly, noticeable marks formed on her torso where her womb was pumped so very full of horse semen. Their fat, heavy balls pumped their loads deep into the karate fighter, ruining her holes. A few shots splattered against her curvaceous rear, coating her butt with a layer of gooey warmth. After a double monster creampie like this, she’d never feel the same way again. Chun-Li was well and truly ruined, she’d never be able to enjoy a mere human’s seed again.   
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
Mai Shiranui thought herself lucky to have been ignored. While the various beasts and monsters ravaged her fellow captives with gusto, she had initially been left alone, due to purely luck or whatever else. Of course, this did not last long. The assembled Tarkatans, who had been ordered by the Khan to wait for their more monstrous cousins to finish first seethed with envy as the gorgeous women were ruined, one after the other. Once they laid eyes on the big-assed woman in red just sitting there, not being fucked, they took their chance. The brown-haired beauty was roughly shoved onto her hands and knees by the crowd of savages, a least a dozen cocks coming out and rubbing against her from every conceivable angle. Clawed hands and jagged teeth dispatched of her already-skimpy clothing with ease, her red garments lying in ruined tatters as she was roughly stripped.   
  
  
“W-wait, no! Please, d- ARUGHGHH!” Mai screamed as the Tarkatans wasted no time, cocks immediately pounding into her soft pussy and tight asshole. Mai enjoyed a nice fuck from time to time, no stranger to pleasing a few men simultaneously. But she was a picky gal who knew how enticing her body was and held a high standard for the men she bedded. She had a type and knew what it was, and it was certainly not a gang of disgusting, unwashed demon-like beasts with their clawed hands and horrifying faces. Their cocks too, were nothing special, and Mai’s discomfort stemmed less from the act of being raped, but rather the sheer unattractiveness of the men doing the raping.  
  
  
The Tarkatans were nothing if not persistent, and Mai felt rough hands groping her hips and rear, pushing and pulling her back and forth, the ones double-penetrating her having no coordination whatsoever. They fucked her hard and deep, or at least tried their best to do so with their painfully average cocks. Mai would have definitely preferred bigger, and a shameful pang of desire shook her chest as she watched Ivy getting done by a much more impressive pair of Oni. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, as very quickly the crowd of Tarkatans found her unoccupied hole and one shoved himself into her mouth. Mai screwed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose at their hideous stench, tightening her slutty lips around his shaft best she could.  
  
  
 _Hopefully he’ll at least finish quickly,_ she prayed. Hopeless of course, she quickly realized, as one disgusting Tarkatan finishing would undoubtedly mean another, equally disgusting Tarkatan would just take his place.   
  
  
The Tarkatan weren’t satisfied to wait around, however. Fucking three of them at a time simply wasn’t efficient enough of all of them to get their turns with their new whore in a timely fashion. With the Tarkatan plundering her mouth holding her up by her hair, Mai reached out with her hands and found more cocks to please. _Anything to make this go by faster,_ she reasoned, before tightening her grip around her new friends and jerking them off skilfully. She shuttered at their feeling of their slimy cocks in her hands and the thought of their disgusting cum inevitably raining down on her. She could feel the instruments twitching at her skilful touch, the legendary warrior more than coordinated to please with every inch of her body. It still wasn’t good enough for her captors, however, and soon she found another cock jamming into her cunt.   
  
  
“HURURLKK,” she choked as the Tarkatan in her throat jammed himself deeper just as she tried to scream. A single Tarkatan dick in her pussy was just uncomfortable. A second was downright painful. She didn’t like it. Not one bit. Tears leaked from her eyes as she shouldered through the pain of her pussy being gaped far more than she would’ve ever wanted. The Tarkatans simply laughed, cruelly and mockingly, able to figure out from her body language that the arrogant bitch was finally being given more than she could handle. Still she worked, jostling her body like a whore, trying to please the scaly creatures plundering her behind while her hands continued milking the others for cum. She didn’t have to contribute too much with her mouth, the Tarkatan shunting himself down her throat doing most of the work for her. Mai fell into a depraved rhythm, the pair pounding her pussy proved to be less painful with every thrust loosening her up just a little more. Of course, just when she started to get comfortable, the Tarkatan upped the ante further and another cock prodded at her asshole.   
  
  
“AHHH! NO! NO, YOU CANNNN’T!” Mai wailed. “IT WON’T FITTTT!” She took the Tarkatan by surprise, able to pull the cock from her mouth for a moment to scream. Only for a moment though, and this time she found two cocks in her mouth, shutting her up for good. Of course, it was impossible for two to enter her throat, however, even porn logic has its limits. Instead, they sort of just swam in her mouth, massive volumes of drool poured from her glands, bathing the half of their cocks they could fit in her mouth with sticky saliva, grinding against the corners of her mouth. _There’s no way this is enjoyable,_ Mai thought, fuming as her body was ruined.   
  
  
Now, with two cocks pounding deep into each of her holes, Mai’s mind was beginning to shut down. It really was just too much to comprehend, to take in. Mentally, of course. Physically, her body was doing just fine. Better than that, as she suddenly came, her eyes glazing over, her arms going limp with her head entirely being held up by the monsters fucking her face. She was utterly exhausted now, barely having the energy to writhe in pleasure, the slight flexing of her limbs was all the evidence of orgasm she could provide. The Tarkatan didn’t seem to notice, content to keep fucking their toy senseless, four uncoordinated cocks roughly fucking her holes, leaving Mai a mess. The madness of being gangraped by a pack of uncaring, disgusting monsters infected her, and she soon began aching for it. This was the kind of fucking she couldn’t even imagine before, but now she was living in it.   
  
  
Tarkatan, with their short lifespans and low value of the individual, usually came quickly. But with each sharing a hole with an Eskimo buddy, it was no wonder it had taken this long before they began cumming. But once they started, they didn’t stop. First Mai choked and sputtered as twin fire hoses went off in her mouth. She swallowed mouthfuls of salty Tarkatan jizz, gulping it down like a real cumdrinking slut, but it seemed just not to end, more ropes of the hot, disgusting fluid continuing to fill her mouth faster than she could drink. Ultimately, she was forced to spit the last of it out, some of it even coming out of her nose, bubbling as she breathed fast and heavy. The cocks in her hands also finished, the Tarkatans closing their rough, clawed hands around Mai’s to guide her into finishing them off, Mai herself too distracted by swallowing to perform her duties unassisted. They emptied their balls on her back, showering her with hot spunk, some of it landing on her hair, sullying the gorgeous brown with their own off-colour white.  
  
  
The ones fucking her holes came in promptly afterwards, heavy cream pumping into her waiting womb and rear. The eruptions of four cocks simultaneously was just on another level. Her mouth now largely unoccupied, Mai moaned sluttily as her stretched and used holes were finished off, the inside linings of her asshole hosed down with fresh Tarkatan cum. They pulled out partway through, finishing with a few more ropes painting her ass and back, splattering her all over. The ones in her pussy were even more depraved, keeping themselves shunted in her baby-maker as long as they could, overwhelming her womb with Tarkatan seed. They wanted to personally impregnate her, fill her up with a litter of Tarkatan bastards, destroy her womb from having any children of her own later. Mai would normally have been horrified at just the thought, but she wasn’t normal anymore. “Ohhhhh yessss...” she moaned, her mouth hanging open, tongue licking at the cum she spat out on the floor earlier. “Fuck ... I must be pregnant by now ... destroy my womb with your cocks ... make me your breeding bitch ... tie me up somewhere and make me pump out your babies for the rest of my life... I just want your cocks...” she rambled, her eyes glossed over, mind melted by the overload of cocks and cum. “K-keep fucking meee ... pleeeaaase-”  
  
  
A number of surrounding Tarkatan, still hard and without the chance to release yet, were eager to give the slut what she wanted. Mai found herself roughly hoisted to her feet, with a crowd of six Tarkatans surrounding her tightly.   
  
  
Mai giggled. “I can’t suck you boys off like this... my mouth’s all the way up here.” She was far too cum-drunk to realize what the monsters had in store for her.   
  
  
Only when her legs were hoisted up, over her head, and three cocks prodded at each of her holes did she understand what they intended. She opened her mouth, but she didn’t beg for mercy or scream bloody murder, Mai was too far gone for that.   
  
  
“Yes! Oh I didn’t think you boys had the balls for _this_!” she howled as she was lowered onto six cocks, stretching her holes so much more than she could ever have imagined. “UGHHGHHNNN! YES! DESTROY MY HOLES! RUIN ME LIKE THE PIECE OF MEAT I AM!”   
  
The Tarkatan obliged, and soon Mai found herself in a further maddening state. Unbelievably, she was doing it! Three cocks in her pussy, three in her asshole, and with her in the middle screaming for more. Her holes clenched hopelessly, stretched far beyond their normal capacity, her body more full of cock than anything else at this point. The Tarkatan clumsily fucked her, unable with their crowded position to actually do very much, each pumping awkwardly at their own rhythm. Still, with six cocks in her two holes, Mai came hard again and again, moaning and screaming in the middle of the depraved gangbang-circle. The assembled Tarkatan did the same, a few cumming at a time, only to be replaced by more fresh cocks. With so much cockmeat inside her, there was quite literally no space for semen to deposit, each creampie quickly gouged out to make room for more cock. Load after load of fresh semen filled her again and again, a vicious cycle of being pumped full of cum only to be cleaned out by fresh cocks that would eventually deposit their own loads.  
  
  
Mai was ruined now, fully, she realized in the depths of her mind. A single cock could never please her again. Even double-penetration sounded routine and boring at this depraved point. Not that any man would want her anymore, her womb likely destroyed by Tarkatan cum.   
  
  
Not that Mai cared. Why would she even want an inferior human man at this point? Her life meant nothing outside of servicing Tarkatan cocks anyway. She felt the absolute last vestiges of her old life slipping away, comfortable at the thought of being an Outworld cumdump forever.  
  
  
\---------------------------  
  
  
Being a massive butt-slut with such a thick, juicy ass, Cammie White loved the opportunity to fill her gorgeous rear end with some big, exotic cocks. Bent over with her ass practically exposed, a Shokan immediately took notice stepped up to her, tearing away her green thong with ease, exposing her soaking pussy and pretty asshole. As his four massive hands closed around her small body, almost enough to lock her in like a cage, tingles shot up Cammie’s spine as she imagined being impaled by such a vicious monster.  
  
  
“Oh yeah ... that’s it,” the soldier breathed, heartbeat pounding quick in anticipation as she felt the tip of his rock-hard cock poking at her rear. Two gigantic, sinewy hands fitted around her tight waist, holding her in place, while two more hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms back. Locked in completely, even if her legs gave away, four Shokan arms could easily hold her entire small body like the toy she was. “Come on, come on,” she panted, practically drooling as her ass was opened ever so slightly, the Shokan slow and deliberate with his movements. “F-fuck my ass already! Ream me open!”  
  
  
He obliged her twisted request and pulled her hard with his four arms. Cammie’s eyes popped wide open as his entire girthy length plunged into her rear, slow and strong, stretching her anal walls powerfully, filling her with a eye-wateringly large rod of suffocating heat. “S-SHIT!” she screamed, loud and throaty, as she felt like her entire body was impaled, just the way she like it. “Oh, fuck! Y-you’re breaking me in half!”  
  
  
With one hand the Shokan spanked Cammie’s huge ass, sending a large ripple bouncing down her fat meat, leaving a painful red hand-print on the surface. Cammie only squealed in decadent delight at the rough treatment, the shock of hot pain quickly turning into scorching pleasure, and she mentally begged for more. His thick cock still lodged deep in her ass, the Shokan took the opportunity to rain more blows on the fighter’s taunt ass-cheeks, only driving Cammie hotter and harder. “Yeesss... f-fucking punish me! Spank me! Beat me like the fucking whore I am!” she dithered, howling in pleasure at the heavy blows. Finally, her ass red and sore from being hammered, the Shokan continued the main event, pulling his cock out of her, just as slow and deliberate as when he pushed it it. Cammie missed the sensation of being so hot and full almost immediately, but only for a moment as he thrust back into her, much harder and faster than before.   
  
  
“Y-you’re so fucking big!” Cammie moaned. “So big and rough, I love it! Fuck me!” Her beautiful ass was being ruined, jiggling hard and fast with each powerful thrust. She was debasing herself, humiliating herself, turning into nothing more than a plaything for this vicious monster, but his cock just filled her ass too perfectly, and Cammie was turning into a slave to her degrading desire to be dominated.   
  
  
The Shokan utilized all of its considerable strength into demolishing the slutty woman’s rear, lodging the entire veiny shaft balls-deep into Cammie’s hole with each thrust, reaming open her formerly tight hole and causing her entire body to shake violently under the heavy assault. Hundreds of pounds of Outworld monster pressing her down was too much, and her thin arms quickly gave out and she pitched to the rough floor, her bodysuit barely protecting her bouncing tits from bruising against it as the Shokan continued hammering into her defenceless body. The Shokan soon had his own ideas, and yanked her up by her bright blond braids, one in each upper hand. With his lower hands still clamped around her taunt waist, practically squeezing his cock by crushing her hips, Cammie’s back arched gracefully, forming a smooth, sexy curve, her arms flailing in the air without anything to hold onto. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, drooling in a cock-drunk stupor while her big, juicy breasts bounced free of her shredded bodysuit, every inch of her body a feast for the eyes of any nearby men. Her neck ached and her scalp burned painfully from the hard yanks, but the ecstasy of hard anal sex was enough to drive the discomforts deep into the recesses of her mind. Her braids were like handlebars, and the Shokan enjoyed the convenience of the long leashes, easy to pull her into whatever position her wanted her in. Cammie was losing her mind from how good the Shokan’s cock was, gouging her insides, rearranging her guts, turning her asshole into a gaping mess.   
  
  
“Yes! I love your cock! Fill up my ass, more, MORE!” She screamed, completely delirious now. Her mind gone, all she wanted was cock. Cock to fill her ass, stuff her rear even more full. Of course, there was no way for the Shokan to give her more. Unless...  
  
  
Cammie shrieked like a banshee as she was hoisted entirely into her air in one smooth motion, the Shokan carrying her entire weight with his four arms, cock still lodged in her ass. In front of her stood another Shokan, grinning toothily. He immediately put two hands on her hips, and two around her chest, under her armpits, holding her torso in place. Before Cammie could comprehend was was happening, with eight muscular hands wrapped around every inch of her body, the second monstrous Shokan cock entered her asshole.  
  
  
Her shapy legs spread wide and hyper-extended in bliss, the absurdly wide stretch of her asshole mixing a potion of mind-shattering pain and pleasure overwhelming any conscious thought. All of her senses were being overwhelmed, with her body sandwiched between two monsters that outweighed her by hundreds of pounds each, the dizzying sensation of giant hands that could wrap all the way around her waist squeezing her arms and legs, suspending her over their cocks, and the musky stench of unwashed, dirty Shokan all drove her insane.   
  
  
Cammie’d been in threesomes before, sometimes even more than that. She enjoyed getting her ass fucked by men. And sometimes that was many men, in quick succession, creaming her rear multiple times in a row, for hours on end. But never , ever had she done it with multiple cocks at the same time. While she’d always been curious about a double-stuffing, finding attractive men willing to rub cocks, even for the chance to fuck an ass as perfect as hers, proved to be the real challenge. Luckily for her now, these monsters had no such qualms and were perfectly happy to fill her ass together.   
  
  
‘Fill’ being an understatement, it felt like ‘filling’ the head of a needle with a tree trunk, so large and painfully stretched her ass was. But she loved it. She loved the way they moved, bumping into each other with no coordination to speak of, the way they pumped inside her all out of sync, roughing her taunt, muscular body up, their gigantic hands closed tight around her torso, head, and limbs. They squeezed her so tight that any lesser woman’s bones would likely have been crushed by the uncaring brutes, the danger and callousness setting the woman’s heart aflutter. Rough and tumble women like Cammie didn’t like being spoiled or treated soft and gentle, they wanted to be roughed up, abused, fucked, and dominated thoroughly, to have sex extracted from them hard. The Shokan using her as a cumrag certainly fit that bill, and Cammie was having trouble imaging going back to human men after this.   
  
  
“Y-you’re destroying my insides!” Cammie screamed, her shrill voice only driving the Shokan harder and faster, eager to ruin their little human cocksleeve. “FUCK! IT’S TOO GOOD! I-I’M GONNA CUM!” Cammie threw her head back as she came again, her still-untouched pussy gushing fluids in arousal, puffy and swollen lips spraying her juices as she shrieked herself hoarse, unable and unwilling to contain the mind-melting orgasms destroying her mind. Her arms still locked in the first Shokan’s grip, this was the first time Cammie’d ever cum with her cunt completely untouched. She’d always fingered herself into orgasm during a session of anal, or maybe another man or woman licking her out, but as she writhed in the Shokans’ grip, more juices leaking from her slit, she realized she’d jumped the final hurdle to pure ass-slut-hood.   
  
  
“YES! YES! HARDER! RUIN MEEEE!” Cammie howled as she rode out her orgasm, her thick legs spasming, losing control of her lower body entirely. “POUND MY ASS!” Two monster cocks gaping out her rear was nothing short of heavenly for the blond butt-slut, each of their heavy thrusts sending ripples across her perky ass-cheeks, her incredible desire to have her butt dominated overwhelming every other thought in her mind. She’d barely recovered from her first orgasm before another tore through her and her eyes rolled in their sockets, more drool flailing out of her open mouth. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through the sexy soldier, her face a constant expression of mind-broken degeneracy.   
  
  
Having lost track of time, only when twin jets of hot cum blasted into her ass did Cammie finally come out of her stupor. The Shokan cocks lodged deep in her bowels, emptying their balls right into her.   
  
  
“Ohhhh, fuck ... my ass is so fucking full,” Cammie moaned in a low, sultry voice, no longer having the energy to scream like an overeager slut. Her rear felt so warm from the gallon of hot spunk the Shokan filled her with, her asshole gaped far too much to hold it all in as most of it leaked out of her. They dumped her roughly onto the cold floor, knocking the wind out of her momentarily. More cum oozed out of her destroyed hole as she lay on her side, her sphincter squeezing out bits of cum with every breath. As the Shokan turned to walk away, however, a tired and quiet, but still eager voice stopped them.  
  
  
“Hey, I still have a mouth, you know...”  
  
  
\--------------------------  
  
  
Bodies pressed together, Kasumi and Marie Rose shared sloppy, wet kisses, their naked bodies shoved together roughly, their sweaty chests grinding, nipples bumping into each others. They breathed hot and heavily into each other’s mouths, hair plastering between them by the copious amounts of sweat coming from the exertion and heat of their asses being fucked. Each were being deeply and thoroughly assfucked by a fresh Oni, their rough hands clawing at their hips, pressing them together.   
  
  
Formerly just friends, the Japanese and Swedish teens now clung to each other like lovers, copulating with incredible vigour, all for the erotic benefits of the monsters reaming their rears. Their kisses loud and exaggerated, but genuinely enjoying the soft warmth of each other’s bodies.   
  
  
“Y-your breasts are so beautiful,” Marie breathed, putting her hands on Kasumi’s generous tits. She kneaded and massaged the lovely titflesh, enjoying the way Kasumi’s body twitched and face contorted in overwhelming bliss. “You’re handling their cocks really well. You’re a natural,” she praised, giggling as Kasumi let out a a series of loud cries as the Oni redoubled his efforts of rearranging the small teen’s guts.   
  
  
“I-I can’t take it!” Kasumi cried out. “It’s too good!”  
  
  
“Just give in,” Marie whispered sluttily right into her ear. “You know what your body wants. Give in take this rough fucking like a good little slut. Like me.”  
  
  
Both girls moaned together, letting out deep cries of pleasure, spurring the Oni on to fuck them even harder and faster. Small, barely-legal teenage butts were too much for the hung monsters, unloading their seed into the girls, painting their insides with hot cum. The girls trembled and quaked, holding on tightly to each other for dear life as the huge monsters finished inside them. So much cum filled their asses, when the Oni pulled out, warm jizz ran down their legs and puddled on the ground under them.  
  
Kasumi and Marie were barely given a moment to compose themselves and recover from their mind-breaking ordeals before more hands grabbed their prim waists and more monstrous cocks entered their well fucked holes. They continued clinging to each other, hair plastered to each other’s faces with sweat, breaking their lusty kiss only when one had to moan in orgasm. The monsters kept coming too, a long line forming to ream their pretty, teenage cunts and assholes and fill them with their monster semen. The girls loved every second of it, swaying their bodies seductively, filling the room with sounds of their hot, moaning kisses as they indulged in each other. After what was probably hours of non-stop fucking from at least three dozen various Oni and Shokan, the girls were finally left alone  
  
  
Marie sighed as she leaned into Kasumi’s rear and spread her cheeks. Even after being violated and abused so roughly, Kasumi’s asshole and pussy were still prim and pretty in her degraded mind, and Marie dove in eagerly, driving her tongue deep into her creampied orifice. She slurped down the monsters’ salty cum, making sure to lick her partner’s ass hard and rough, eliciting small moans. The experienced blonde continued, even as heavy thuds of a Centaurian’s hooves-steps appeared behind her, thick fingers spreading her buttcheeks. There was no way to ignore the forearm-sized horsecock slamming into her pussy though, no matter how much of a slut Marie was. As she tried to pull away from Kasumi’s hole and scream in pain and delight, the brunette suddenly snapped her legs around her head and squeezed as hard as she could, smirking at her suffocating expression. Uncaring, the Centaurian continued to pound into Marie’s cunt, destroying the small teenager’s hole, turning her tight, prim orifice into a gaping hole. She didn’t care, though, wrapping her arms around Kasumi’s thick thighs, her mind swimming in a state of constant orgasmic bliss as her womanly tights squeezed her into submission and her sweaty, messy sex overwhelmed her taste buds and nostrils.   
  
  
This continued for some time, Marie just barely able to suck down enough oxygen to stay conscious, face turning purple and eyes wide, begging for release, while Kasumi drank down the awesome sight of her friend’s pussy being so thoroughly destroyed by such a massive monster and her mouth unwillingly forced to pleasure her pussy. Finally, she released her grip of Marie’s face, and she gasped down deep breaths, normal colour returning to her face, just as the Centaurian came.   
  
  
Marie shrieked one last time, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, a litre of hot horse-semen filling up her bowels to the very brim. Her tongue lolled out, drooling as the horse-man drained his balls inside her. ‘Hughghuhnnn,” she gurgled, too far gone to formulate any actual words.   
  
  
Kasumi only laughed. “A slut like you can handle it, right?” When Marie didn’t respond, Kasumi sighed and sent for her sopping cunt instead, licking up mouthfuls of horse semen. “At least you don’t mind sharing...”  
  
  
\---------------------------  
  
  
Hours and hours later, Kotal having long since left of boredom, the human women had all been fucked into acceptance, lust, and finally for some, unconsciousness. Mai Shiranui, bathed in a puddle of at least 2 dozen creampies, with more semen leaking from her holes, was in such state, unconscious, while a few more exhausted, but still eager Tarkatan continued pumping into her holes. They didn’t need her to be conscious, they just needed her to be warm piece of meat, and she played her role well. Chun-Li muscular body was little more than a cumrag, a fleshlight to be passed around the Centaurian, dirtied and sullied to the point of no return. Kasumi and Marie Rose lay on the rough ground in each other’s arms, kissing each other’s cum-covered faces absently, furiously licking away at the cream their faces was painted with. So utterly exhausted, they could hardly move and simply copulated where their captors had dumped them. Occasionally, a Tarkatan would stumble by and jack off onto their faces, eliciting heady moans and squeals of delight, the teenagers eagerly licking the semen from each other’s faces. The room filled with nothing but the noise of clapping flesh and the monster’s exertion.  
  
  
Only Ivy Valentine was still fully awake, getting fucked from three angles by three different cocks, and very loudly enjoying herself all the while. One massive Centaurian horsecock she squeezed between her voluminous tits, now abused by at least a dozen cocks by this point. An Oni pounded her pussy from below, while two Shokan reamed her asshole from behind, their cocks pounding her ass together. Even with her holes filled with monster cock, Ivy was still in control of herself. Unlike the others, minds broken after just a few cocks, Ivy had taken at least sixty loads from just as many cocks, and only now felt like she was coming to an end.   
  
  
She’d done everything with everyone, taken three cocks in each of her holes, licked nutsacks, armpits, and unwashed assholes, fucked with the soles of her feet, between her toes, and even the back of her knees. The aristocrat was well versed in getting men off, and used every last one of her talents, loving the variety of monsters all eager to fuck her in this strange new land.  
  
  
“Yeah, just like that. Keep fucking me, don’t stop!” she moaned. She’d been in a constant state of orgasmic bliss for hours now, and as she looked around, disappointingly realized the monsters were all but spent. That didn’t mean she couldn’t at least finish her night off with a bang, however.  
  
  
“Cover me head to toe, boys. Coat me with your spunk!” Ivy demanded, before pausing. “...can you even understand me?”   
  
  
Apparently they could, as Ivy got her wish. The Outworlders pulled out of her and a few others that had been milling around joined in, standing around her in a circle, a dozen near-completion cocks surrounding the slut. Ivy looked up at her lovers, getting on her knees, putting on the best expression of a whore begging for her treat as she possibly could, swaying her lusty body seductively, encouraging them to hurry up and finish. When they did, it was everything she could have ever asked for.  
  
  
Hot cum rained down on Ivy, on her face first, splattering on her hair and shoulders as well. She quickly closed her eyes, but kept her mouth open and her tongue out, savouring the taste of occasional shots that landed in her mouth. The first few focused entirely on her face, covering her with a thick mask of white. Jizz dripped down her cheeks and chin, landing on her busty chest, which was similarly covered moments later. The centenarian came now, giant balls hosing down her torso and arms, hot stinking jizz sticking to every inch of her body. A few more came on her folded legs, a nice coat covering her juicy thighs and feet, Ivy trembling as the sticky warmth bathed her. Finally, the last few cocks finished, splattering her wherever skin was still visible, some on her arched back, more on her hair, sticking the strands together, a few more on her tongue, giving her a final meal which she gulped down greedily. Ivy was more semen than woman at this point, her kneeing body covered like someone dumped a gallon of glue on her. The suffocating warmth soothed the delirious woman, her eyes crossed in pleasure, tongue hanging out.  
  
  
Finished, the monsters backed away, their simple minds losing interest in their toy, leaving Ivy alone. She flopped to the ground, utterly exhausted from the whole experience, laying in a puddle of rapidly-cooling monster jizz, joining her fellow out-of-universe earthrealmers. Whatever the plan had been, whatever cosmic coincidence had brought them here, whatever dreams and ambitions they had before in their own worlds, none of it mattered to the women anymore. They were happy to live the rest of their lives as Outworld cumdumps, living in stocks beneath the prisons, free for use by any Outworlders that wanted some recreation. 


End file.
